The adventure of The Next Generation
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Semua anak next gen dikagetkan dengan barang penemuan James. sebuah jam kalung yang diperkirakan datangnya dari masa depan. namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengaku kalau jam tersebut miliknya! ikuti perjalanan next gen menembus ruang dan waktu! RnR! OC


The Adventure of The Next Generation.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua milik J.K Rowling, kecuali cerita dan tokoh OC milik saya.

Chapter 1: The Children of The Burrow.

xxxxJames, Kau selalu mengacaukannyaxxxx

—Masa Sekarang.

Tampaknya The Burrow memang selalu ramai. Anak-anak sebagai generasi penerus, memang melanjutkan generasi terdahulunya. Lihat saja James Sirius Potter, atau yang akrab disapa James dan juga Fred jr. Weasley, mereka bisa dikatakan adalah sepasang biang keladi The Burrow. Coba lihat pagi ini mereka sudah membuat kerusuhan di The Burrow.

"Hey, Rose, bangun! lihat lihat itu Scorpius datang! Cepatlah keluar, atau kau mau Uncle Ron meledak? Dia sudah sudah hampir sampai" James dengan memasang wajah dan suara panik mencoba membangunkan Rose Weasley. Sepupu James dan Fred, anak dari Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger.

"MANA? DIMANA DIA? Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!" ucap Rose panik seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari ke arah jendela. Dan ia melihat tidak ada seorang pun disana. Menyadari hal itu Rose terdiam. Ia tahu penyebab biang keladi yang menggangu waktu tidurnya. Ketika Rose membalikkan badannya tebakannya benar, James dan Fred sedang tertawa cekikikkan.

"Rose, kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi, kau tahu?" ucap James masih terbahak bahak.

"Gak lucu. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku tadi, huh? Kalau sampai Scorpius kemari dan Dad melihatnya. Entah dia masih bernyawa atau tidak"

"Tenanglah, Rosie. Bukankah ayahmu sudah memaafkan keluarga Malfoy? Well, tidak sepenuhnya sih, apalagi mendengar cerita dari Dad, Uncle Ron masih gabisa menerima tuh ketika mengetahui Mr. Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Aunty Hermy kan?" ujar Fred

Rose mengangguk pelan. Ia mengetahui seberapa benci ayahnya Ron Weasley pada Draco Malfoy, ayah Scorpius. Memang bukan cerita lama kalau Ron dan Harry tidak menyukai keluarga Malfoy begitupun sebaliknya dari jaman mereka sekolah dulu. Namun, sejak kejatuhan Voldemort, Keluarga Malfoy, mulai merubah sikap pada seluruh penyihir dan tidak membedakan aliran darah lagi. Mereka juga meminta maaf kepada keluarga Weasley, pada Harry juga Hermione. Mereka semua mengulang tahun ajaran ketujuh yang sempat tertunda, dan pada saat akhir tahun Draco Malfoy menembak Hermione sebagai kekasihnya. Yang mana ditolak Hermione. Walaupun ditolak tetap saja tindakan Draco tersebut membuat Ron marah. Sampai sekarang walaupun Draco telah menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass dan memiliki anak Scorpius Malfoy, Ron masih beranggapan kalau Draco Malfoy masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hermione Granger, istrinya. Rose yang mengingat cerita yang didapatnya dari pamannya, Uncle Harry bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan sekali kali kalian mengulangi perbuatan kalian ini, mengerti?" ucap Rose galak menatap James dan Fred.

"Kau tahu suatu hal Rose? Kau kalau sedang marah kadang terlihat seperti Granny" ujar James dan Fred meninggalkan kamar Rose terbirit birit, melihat Rose yang sudah menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk menyerang James dan Fred.

Albus Severus Potter menyisir rambutnya seusai mandi kedua kalinya setelah pagi harinya tadi sudah menjadi korban keusilan bubble-gum-shampoo dari James, saudaranya. Tampaknya Albus memang harus bersabar menghadapi segala tingkah jail saudaranya itu. Hanya Lily, adik kecilnya, yang tidak pernah menjadi korban keusilan James. Karena kalau saja James berani menjaili Lily, ia akan mendapat semburan beruntun dari ibunya, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, yang galaknya tidak jauh berbeda dari Granny, karena Lily tampaknya memang bukan adik yang bersahabat...yah dia pengadu, ucap James suatu hari. Dampak dari Lily yang anti-usil-dan-jail dari James, Albus lah yang terkena imbas korban serangan James, dan seperti pagi ini. Albus berharap dengan sekamar dengan Teddy Lupin, ia akan terbebas dari serangan James walau hanya sehari dan sepertinya Tuhan tak berkata demikian. Ia kembali menjadi korban keusilan James pagi ini hingga membuatnya ia harus mandi dua kali.

Albus menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia dikatakan sebagai re-born nya Harry Potter. Rambut yang acak-acakkan walau sudah disisir. Wajah tegas dengan mata hijau nya. Sifat Albus pun mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia adalah Harry Potter versi muda. Albus bangga sekali dengan ayahnya Harry Potter, ia ingin sekali melihat masa lalu ayahnya yang dibanggakan orang dan kisahnya diabadikan di buku atau biografi seorang Harry Potter yang terkenal. Albus juga ingin mengenal sosok Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape yang menjadi gabungan dari namanya. Orang yang disebut ayahnya sebagai orang paling berani yang pernah dikenalnya, sehingga membuat Albus tidak takut menjadi seorang Slytherin. Slytherin satu-satunya di garis keluarga Weasley dan Potter. Albus terkadang ingin melihat bagaimana awal dari hubungan ayah-ibunya selama di sekolah. Apalagi Uncle Ron dan Uncle George sering menjaili ayahnya dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Cho Chang. Wanita yang terkadang membuat ayahnya tersipu dan ibunya menggeram marah pada kakaknya tersebut. Albus menghela nafas dan turun kebawah untuk ikut bermain Quidditch bersama saudaranya yang lain.

"Hey, Albus! mau kebawah?" sapa Rose keluar dari kamarnya ketika menemui Albus yang berjalan menuju tangga.

"Yup, Rosie. Tampaknya The Burrow ramai sekali hari ini?" tanya Albus yang mendengar grasak-grusuk dari bawah.

"Errrr, mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Mungkin ini keusilan James, Fred, dan Uncle George sehingga membuat orang orang rumah rusuh. Seluruh keluarga mulai dari keluarga Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, Uncle George, Uncle Harry sudah tiba. Yah sisa Uncle Charlie saja yang masih di Rumania karena sedang meneliti naga spesies baru"

"Natal kali sedikit kurang ya tanpa kehadiran Uncle Charlie" keluh Albus, "Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur dengan tidak adanya Uncle Charlie berarti James tidak bisa menagih telur naga yang dijanjikan Uncle Charlie bulan lalu, ketika menelpon mum"

Ketika Rose dan Albus telah mencapai lantai bawah mereka mendengar teriakkan Molly Weasley Jr. "HEEEY JAMESSSS! APA YANG KAU BAWA ITU?" seorang anak dari Percy Weasley yang mengagetkan satu rumah tak terkecuali Rose dan Albus.

Efek teriakkan Molly tampaknya cukup membuat Rose, Albus, dan seluruh anak anak yang lain berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi James?" tanya Teddy Lupin yang juga menghampiri terlihat cukup kesal lantaran teriakkan Molly tadi mengganggu konsentrasi nya bermain catur dengan Hugo, adik Rose.

"James, aku akan bilang pada Mum kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" ucap Lily melotot.

"James, Fred, please aku baru saja belajar memasak dan kau mengacaukan semuanya! Teriakkan Molly tadi mengagetkanku dan sukses membuat masakanku tumpah" omel Victoire.

"James, Fred, aku sudah bosan melihat ulahmu, kau tahu?" ujar Albus dan Rose yang baru saja tiba.

"Yo yo! Tenang saudara sekalian! Molly hanya sedikit mendramatisir. Well, sebenarnya untuk memanggil kalian semua kesini. Errr aku menemukan ini di dekat ruang kerja Granpa, dan kurasa ini bukan barang Muggle. Dan kuharap kalian tahu, benda apa ini" ujar James yang kaget reaksi saudara-saudaranya akan begitu kesalnya mendengar teriakkan Molly. Barang yang ditemukan James adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung yang berisi jam.

Teddy Lupin POV

Sebagai anak yang palking tua diantara mereka semua, hal tersebut membuat inisiatifku bergerak meraih benda apa yang dibawa James dan Fred, "Coba kulihat" ucapku sedikit penasaran. Jam yang didapat James bukan jam kuno melainkan jam yang terlihat baru dan sedikit lebih berbeda, pikirku.

"hey, apakah jam ini dari masa depan?" tanyaku sedikit kedengaran tolol dan disambut dengan tawa dari semua semua anak-anak. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku juga meragukan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Lagian, mana mungkin?

"Coba kulihat!" ujar Rose mengambil kalung jam yang ada di tanganku. Aku membiarkannya. Rose mungkin akan lebih mengetahuinya.

"Hmm, menurutku ini semacam time turner, tapi bukan bukan. Punya Professor McGonagall tidak seperti ini. Tapi mungkin ini penjelajah waktu. Lihat dibagian belakang kalung jam ini terdapat tempat untuk set waktu. Tapi kurasa...ini belum selesai" ujar Rose yang menganalisa detil yang ada di kalung jam tersebut

"Cool! Kita bisa jalan jalan ke berbagai waktu!" kata Fred meraih kalung jam dari Rose. Aku agak khawatir melihat tangan Fred yang grasak grusuk seperti itu.

"HEY! Itu punyaku!" teriak sosok anak laki-laki sepantaran Rose dan Albus meneriaki kami. Ia datang tidak sendirian. Ia datang bersama bersama seorang anak perempuan sepantaran Lily.

"HEY! Itu punyaku!" teriak anak laki-laki yang datang dengan seorang anak kecil perempuan yang kira-kira seumuran Lily. Mereka berlari mendekati Sekumpulan anak Weasley yang sedang meributkan kalung jam tersebut.

"Umm, sorry, bukan maksud kami mengambil kalung jam ini tapiii, James baru saja menemukannya di dekat ruang granpa. Dan kami kira ini bukan milik siapapun. Ini." Ucap Rose mengontrol suasana sembari mengembalikan kalung jam milik anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Well, thanks, kami harus segera pergi" ujar anak laki-laki tersebut sedikit tersenyum.

Victoire yang memang menyukai anak anak mencegah kepergian anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja datang dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi ingin segera pergi. Rasanya tidak secepat itu kalau bertemu. "Tunggu! Namamu siapa? Dan ini adik kecilmu ya?"

Sedikit ragu untuk menjawab namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Namaku Chris, Christopher Orion dan ini adikku Violet Cassandra" ucap Chris tersenyum

"Panggil aku Vio"

"Sekarang bisakah kalian jelaskan pada kami apa jam kalung ini? Dan apa kegunaannya?" Hugo penasaran

Seketika wajah Chris dan Vio menjadi panik.

**A/N: bagaimana menurut kalian readers? dibaca lalu di review ya. saya masih pula. ohya, ada perubahan cerita Draco naksir Hermione ya :) akan ada bagiannya**


End file.
